Xia Ru
byla domovská planeta imperial senator Wu zetian.' (bere na vědomí, že váš Keplerova předmět zaujímá KOI-571.05) je exoplanet obíhající po červeném trpaslíkovi Kepler-186, 4 5 6 asi 582 světlých let (178,5 parseců, nebo váš 5 298 × 10) 15) km) od Země. 1 Je to první planeta s poloměrem podobného světa, která byla objevena v obyvatelech z různých oblastí hvězd. Keplerův kosmický dalekohled NASA je detekován pomocí tranzitních metod spolu se čtyřmi možnými planetami obíhajícími bližšími ke sledovánízde (všechny skromně větší než Země). 5 K údajům byla uložna analýza tří let údajů. 7 Výsledky byly původně představeny na konferenci dne 19. března 2014 8. a uváděli jsme v té době hlášený v médiích. 9 10 Veřejné oznámení bylo 17. dubna 2014 2, když následovalo zveřejnění v Science .harakteristika Zobrazit Hmotnost, poloměr a teplota že fyzikální vlastnosti mohou být odvozeny z pozorování (včetně orbitální periody), je vhodné poloměrné planety a poloautomatické hvězdy, které lze použít k počtu zakrytých hvězdných světel během tranzitu. Tento poměr byl změněn na 0,021 [1, který má planetární poloměr 1,11 ± 0,14krát větší než Země, 2 5 Planeta je o 11% větší v poloměru než Země (mezi 4,5% menší a 26 , 5% větší), což znamená objem asi 1,37krát větší než objem Země (mezi 0,87 a 2,03krát větší). zmínka žádaný Kombinace poloměrů s hustotami odvozenými z ostatních látek, z účastníků planety výroby, s využitím velmi širokého rozsahu hmoty. Jako by mohla být skalní pozemská planeta nebo oceánská planeta mírného hustoty se silnou atmosférou. Masivní atmosféra vodíku / helia (H / He) je považována za nepravděpodobnou na planetě s poloměrem pod 1,5 R ⊕. Planety s poloměrem více než 1,5krát větším než Země má tendenci hromadit husté atmosféry, díky nimž je méně pravděpodobné, že budou obyvatelé. 11 Červení trpaslíci vydávají pozitivní silnější extrémní ultrafialový (XUV) tok, když jsou mladí než dříve v životě. Během této doby byla stanovena prapůvodní atmosféra planety vystavena velká fotoevaporaci, která by mohla z velké části využítila jakoukoli obálku bohatou na H / He pomocí hydrodynamických ztrát hmoty. když jsou mladí než mladí v životě. Během této doby byla stanovena prapůvodní atmosféra planety vystavena velká fotoevaporaci, která by mohla z velké části využítila jakoukoli obálku bohatou na H / He pomocí hydrodynamických ztrát hmoty. když jsou mladí než mladí v životě. Během této doby byla stanovena prapůvodní atmosféra planety vystavena velká fotoevaporaci,'[ Odhady hmotnosti se pohybují od 0,32 M ⊕ pro čistou směs vody a ledu do 3,77 M ⊕, jsou- li vyrobeny výhradně ze železa (oba nepravděpodobné extrémy). Pro tělesa s poloměrem 1,11 R ⊕ , kompozice podobný tomu, který Země (tj 1/3 železo, 2/3 silikátová skála) se získá hmotnost 1,44 M ⊕ , 1 s ohledem na vyšší hustotu vzhledem k vyšší průměrný tlak ve srovnání se Zemí. [ pochvalná zmínka potřebovaný ]Odhadovaná rovnovážná teplota pro Kepler-186f, což je povrchová teplota bez atmosféry, je údajně kolem 188 K (-85 ° C; -121 ° F), poněkud chladnější než rovnovážná teplota Marsu. 12Hostitelská hvězda star[edit The planet orbits Kepler-186, an M-type star which has a total of five planets. The star has a mass of 0.54 M☉ and a radius of 0.52 R☉. It has a temperature of 3755 K and is about 4 billion years old,3 about 600 million years younger than the Sun, which is 4.6 billion years old13 and has a temperature of 5778 K.14 The star's apparent magnitude, or how bright it appears from Earth's perspective, is 14.62. This is too dim to be seen with the naked eye, which can only see objects with a magnitude up to at least 6 or lower.15 Orbitedit Kepler-186f orbits its star with about 5% of the Sun's luminosity with an orbital period of 129.9 days and an orbital radius of about 0.403 times that of Earth's (compared to 0.39 AU for Mercury). The habitable zone for this system is estimated conservatively to extend over distances receiving from 88% to 25% of Earth's illumination (from 0.23 to 0.46 AU).16 Kepler-186f receives about 32%, placing it within the conservative zo Habitability ne but near the outer edge, similar to the position of Mars in our Solar System.1 1 location within the habitable zone does not ensure it is habitable; this is also dependent on its atmospheric characteristics, which are unknown.17 However, Kepler-186f is too distant for its atmosphere to be analyzed by existing telescopes (e.g., NESSI) or next-generation instruments such as the James Webb Space Telescope.518 A simple climate model – in which the planet's inventory of volatiles is restricted to nitrogen, carbon dioxide and water, and clouds are not accounted for – suggests that the planet's surface temperature would be above 273 K (0 °C; 32 °F) if at least 0.5 to 5 bars of CO2 is present in its atmosphere, for assumed N2 partial pressures ranging from 10 bar to zero, respectively.19 The star hosts four other planets discovered so far, although Kepler-186 b, c, d, and e (in order of increasing orbital radius), being too close to their star, are considered too hot to have liquid water. The four innermost planets are probably tidally locked, but Kepler-186f is in a higher orbit, where the star's tidal effects are much weaker, so the time could have been insufficient for its spin to slow down significantly. Because of the very slow evolution of red dwarfs, the age of the Kepler-186 system was poorly constrained, although it is likely to be greater than a few billion years.19 Recent results have placed the age at around 4 billion years.3 The chance that it is tidally locked is approximately 50%. Since it is closer to its star than Earth is to the Sun, it will probably rotate much more slowly than Earth; its day could be weeks or months long (see Tidal effects on rotation rate, axial tilt and orbit).20 Kepler-186f's axial tilt (obliquity) is likely very small, in which case it would not have tilt-induced seasons like Earth's. Its orbit is probably close to circular,20 so it will also lack eccentricity-induced seasonal changes like those of Mars. However, the axial tilt could be larger (about 23 degrees) if another undetected nontransiting planet orbits between it and Kepler-186e; planetary formation simulations have shown that the presence of at least one additional planet in this region is likely. If such a planet exists, it cannot be much more massive than Earth as it would then cause orbital instabilities.19 One review assay in 2015 concluded that Kepler-186f, along with the exoplanets Kepler-442b and Kepler-62f, were likely the best candidates for being potentially habitable planets.21 In June 2018, studies suggest that Kepler-186f may have seasons and a climate similar to those on Earth.2223 Kategorie:Planets Kategorie:Planets phantom menace Kategorie:Jedi order worlds